


"sensible high school boys do not run in the rain"

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, caring for bb crow hinata, sugamama basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Sugawara rubbing Hinata’s hair dry with a towel, fluffing it up even more than usual</p><p>for #imaginethehaikyuukids competition; you might've seen it over at tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"sensible high school boys do not run in the rain"

**Author's Note:**

> beta credits: [rikotan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan)
> 
> also, wtf is a title

"And you ran here?" Sugawara frowned. He has a towel in hand, ready to ambush Hinata’s hair. He had chased Hinata into a change of clothes prior. All that remains is drying Hinata’s hair. Droplets splashed onto the floorboards, darkening where it landed.

"Yup!" Hinata says; eyes bright.

Sugawara marvels at Hinata’s positivism.

Asahi looks worse after getting wet – tears mixed with rainwater, he looks scarier, and more intimidating. (Asahi’s heart breaks more easily on rainy days too.) Daichi sneezes. Non-stop. Tanaka’s tension shoots up, and he removes and swings his shirt more often. (And Tanaka refuses to put his shirt on until Shimizu is spotted.) Nishinoya, with his flattened hair, reminds Sugawara of a drowned rat. Ennoshita’s sarcasm turns into sharp, deadly blades. Rainy days are glum. Usually.

Against the gloomy backdrop of dark clouds and rain, Hinata looks cheerful – misplaced. This cheerful Hinata belongs to scenes where the sun shines; maybe amidst blooming hydrangeas, the  _moment_  when the rain stops and the sun shows. So Sugawara marvels - _how does this boy remain so upbeat?_

"Why?" Sugawara asks, towel in hand tackling Hinata’s ginger locks. Damp. Rivulets of water strayed down his forehead. A lone droplet travels down Hinata’s nose.  "The weather forecast said it’ll rain today,” Sugawara recalls. “Hinata, did you forget to bring your umbrella?"

Hinata nods, unconcerned. “I’m fine, senpai!” The boy assures him, “I’m not afraid of the rain and I won’t fall sic-” Sugawara wipes the stray water away, pinching Hinata’s nose before Hinata jinxes himself. The proverb goes ‘Idiots (who don’t stress over studying) don’t fall sick’, and not ‘Idiots running in the rain don’t fall sick’.

He remembers – Nishinoya had said the same things (“ _Don’t mind, Sugawara-san! I’m not afraid of a little water. I’m still fine, see?”_ ), and stayed home the day after. Nishinoya’s face was flushed red and he was shaking terribly from fever that day. Hinata and Nishinoya are alike, and so, Sugawara frets.

"Nyak-!” Hinata protests, voice muffled by the towel. “S-swempai, it hwurts." On cue, Sugawara rubs the towel harder, tackling Hinata’s head in a punishing rhythm.

Insensible, Sugawara huffs. His brows furrowed worryingly. Hinata should know not to run in the rain.

-

“Done!” Sugawara exclaims. He is exhausted; arms strained from semi-noogling Hinata’s head dry. Hinata has grown silent. His protests dissipating into quiet quaking.

Sugawara massages his strained arms. “You’d better stay dry going home later, Hinata!” He lectures. “I don’t want to see you getting wet again, nor do I want to hear that you’ve fallen ill!”

Hinata looked like the picture of regret and shame with the towel hanging off his head and shoulders. “Sensible high school boys,” Sugawara sermons as he moves to remove the towel, “do not run in th-”

Pause.

Hinata looks, meekly gauging Sugawara’s mood. Sugawara wears a tired but fond smile.

He relaxes. Lesson learnt: a worried Sugawara is an angry Sugawara.

Sugawara strokes Hinata’s unruly ginger locks into something more presentable. “Sensible high school boys,” Sugawara tells him, fond and amused, “do not run in the rain.”

Flushing, Hinata bows. “I’m sorry!” His apology is clear and sincere.

Sugawara ruffles Hinata’s hair fondly. “If you want, Hinata can share my umbrella,” Sugawara offers.

Hinata nods fervently. With bright eyes and infectious grinning lips, he tackles Sugawara into a hug. “It tickles!” Sugawara giggles as Hinata’s wild ginger locks brushed his face.

“Let’s walk to the station together, okay?” Sugawara offers.

“ _Ossu!_ ”

The gym lights up despite the weather outside.


End file.
